


Keep the promise

by bezzie_mates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: The reveal would be bad. But they will be okay.





	Keep the promise

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this fic on moredramaforya's cc. I send fics there shamelessly bc im too afraid to post them here lol idk why. But now im posting all the fics i sent there bc it's been sitting on my notes for too long. I don't think these are good enough to be amongst the fics written by wonderful authors out there(such as spymaster) but maybe some people might enjoy this. So...here ya go. (pls be nice)
> 
> Wrote this in season3 so Alex still has her memories of SG as Kara

When Lena went home after she found out about Supergirl, Kara followed her. Kara stayed outside Lena's house. Just sitting there, hugging her knees. Both of them were crying. Then Kara heard a glass break from the inside and immediately used her xray vision to see what happened.

The glass fell on the floor and Kara fought the urge to get in there and clean it up before Lena hurts herself. Lena opened the bottle and drank straight from it. She went to her room opening the closet and threw away some of her clothes looking for something. Kara still kept watching and wondered what she was looking for. Then Lena found it. She started crying even more. She hugged the stuffed bear and finished her bottle and sat there hugging her knees. That made Kara's cry worse too. The blonde couldn't stand that she hurt Lena this much and flew home. To Alex.

 

...

 

"I'm a monster"

Alex offered her lap and Kara rested her head on it.

"How will she ever forgive me? I don't even want to forgive myself." Kara sobbed even more and Alex didn't mind the sore in her thigh.

 

"I saw her and she was alone and I can't be there because I'm the reason she's in pain."

 

"I...I don't wanna lose her, Alex. Alex, I love her but she would never believe that."

 

"How could I make her see how much she means to me when I've been lying to her this whole time. And Rao, all those stupid things I said as Supergirl. Alex, I don't know how to fix this. I really hurt her, Alex. The person who I should be protecting is hurt because of what I did."

Alex brushed Kara's hair with her fingers and made sure none of it is on the blonde's face.

"I know everything is a mess right now and I know you're both hurt about what happened. But a lot of other things happened today too. So get some sleep first to clear your head. You can talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

"What if she doesn't want to see me again?"

"Hmm.. She cares about you...a lot. I'm sure she doesn't wanna lose you as much you don't wanna lose her"

Kara sat up to free Alex's lap and Alex stood and kissed her sister's forehead.

"Go change. I'll make you some hot cocoa."

 

...

 

She knows this is tresspassing but someone has to be there for Lena. She can't call Sam this late and make her leave Ruby. No. She cares about Lena too. And she has to make sure Lena knows that. That she's not alone.

Her room is empty. But she hears soft sobs from the...closet?

She was about to walk towards it when it suddenly opened revealing Lena with a teddy bear in one hand and a gun in the other.

Alex put her hands right up. 

"I come in peace."

 

Lena sighed and put her gun back in the drawer.

"Glad to see you being cautious. It made me worry less about you being alone. In this house. With no security."

"It's fucking 2am can you atleast let me sleep before you make me sign anything."

"I'm not here for that."

"Then why are you here, Agent Danvers?"

Alex sighed and took a peak on what was inside the closet.

"Well, Miss Luthor. One bottle of wine wouldn't do." 

Lena turned to see the empty bottle lying with a bunch of clothes. She went to pick it up and walked outside the bedroom.

When she went to the kitchen, she saw two mugs of hot cocoa in the counter.

 

...

 

"I thought you were gonna offer me scotch."

Alex handed her a napkin.

"It looks like you like this better."

"You're not gonna apologize on her behalf, aren't you?"

"She'll do the apologizing herself. First thing tomorrow. She needs to rest right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she solar flares after what happened."

"But she's okay, right?"

"Physically? Yeah. If it weren't for you, she'd be supertoast."

They moved to the couch. Lena still has the teddy bear in her arm and Alex took one of the cushions.

"You know I'm your friend too, right? I'm not just Kara's sister. I'm Alex. Your badass friend and fellow nerd."

"I'm a cool nerd tho."

"We're badass nerds."

"Is she in your apartment?"

"Yes. She barged in there, almost broke my door...again...crying."

Lena held the bear tighter.

"You should get a sunlamp installed in there or in hers."

"hmm.. You're right."

"I can't stop being mad at her..... But I can't stop caring."

Lena cried again and Alex offerred her shoulder for the younger girl.

 

...

 

"What the-"

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard to move around but I made sure you got all the space you need. Like what you did to my office."

She knows whose voice that was but couldn't see the person because of all the plumerias surrounding the place.

"Kara, did you fly somewhere to take all these flowers from a field?"

Then kara finally revealed herself with her kara danvers outfit playing with the frames of her glasses.

"Uhh no. I umm.. I don't have my powers."

"You solar flared?"

Kara nodded and played with the petals from a flower nearby.

"How did you get all this?"

"Uh.. I called a lot of people."

"What are those?" Lena pointed at kara's hands.

"oh uh... Band aids? I got a lot of papercut."

Lena sighed. "You shouldn't be out and about without your superpowers. You're not used to it."

"I..I needed to be here. I need to see you."

Lena looked away and at every direction, she sees white and beauty. She really loves these flowers.

"I know these doesn't make up for what I did. But I ... I just want you to know that you mean so much to me and I would do whatever it takes for you to forgive me."

Lena still avoided her gaze and proceeded to check on her tablet.

"I'm sorry....I really am... I want you to know that what I had with you was all real and it was a huge mistake to keep the truth from you for so long. I'm so sorry Lena."

Tears started to fall from both of them.

"I can't think of any reason for you not to tell me apart from me being a Luthor. Someone you can't trust."

"That's not it."

"I thought you were my bestfriend. But you kept living as two different people, lying to my face. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I know and I am so sorry. Lena, I promise not to lie from now on. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I told you sooner and not said and done all those stupid things. I'm really sorry, Lena.

I just didn't wanna lose you. I missed that chance when I could tell you and I knew that the truth would make you hate me. And right now I am terrified that I really would lose you. And I can't....You're so important to me."

"I need some time."

"I understand."

"Go home and get some rest, Kara."

"...okay."

 

...

 

'You're not going to lose me'

Her grip on the glass was so tight, it would break if she had that kind of strength.

'I will always be your friend'

She drank from it so roughly it almost spilled on her pefectly white shirt.

 

'And I will always protect you.'

Her eyes never seem to run out of tears because here they go again.

'I promise.'

....

Kara heard a loud knock when she tried to put another band aid on her arm.

"Alex you're back so-"

"Your promise."

"My promise?"

"You-" "Is that another wound!?"

"uhh-yes I-"

"Sit down. Let me clean those properly."

 

....

"what are you staring at?"

"I'm memorizing your face."

 

Lena looked up at her after she finished putting all the band aids.

"Your eyes. The iris, the bits of yellow and blue and the green.... . In case you don't wanna see me again."

Lena took one of Kara's hands and Kara held it tight.

"You promised me I am not going to lose you."

Kara wrapped Lena's hand securely with both of hers.

"I did. And you won't."

Then Lena pulled her closer and kissed the back of her hand.

.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Then let's not lose each other."


End file.
